EL NIÑO DEL PIJAMA DE RAYAS
by soyarevaco
Summary: Una historia de un niño que sin avisar tiene que irse de su hogar.Para descubrir a mas sobre lo que esta metido y a una persona muy especial.
1. El comienzo

EL NIÑO DEL PIJAMA DE RAYAS

Érase una vez… las historias suelen comenzar así ¿cierto?, lo se porque me encantan los libros de aventura. Pero mi historia es totalmente diferente…Todo comenzó así…

CAPITULO 1

Estábamos en Berlín nuestro hogar, un niño estaba jugando con dos chicos a los aviones, el chico destacaba bastante, ya que era muy rápido y ágil.

Genda: ¡KIDO si vas tan rápido nunca te alcanzaremos!

Kido: ¡Venga¡ alcánzame si te ves capaz –dijo aquel chico bastante divertido, sabia que había molestado a su amigo y eso hacia aun mas divertido el juego . Sakuma: !Kido¡ Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa.-Dijo el otro chico con el que jugaban.

Kido:¿Enserio?-pregunto el chico apenado – déjame ver tu reloj-dijo acercándose al chico peli-plata- JOOO , es verdad , nos vemos otro día.

Sakuma y Genda: Claro¡

Iba de camino a casa cuando pensé en mi padre, no se porque, pero algo me traía MALAS vibraciones.

Kido: Ya volví… ¿Que celebramos?-pregunto al ver la decoración de su casa/mansión de lujo con patio grandioso incluido.

?: Celebramos que Padre ha recibido un asenso. ¿Qué bien cierto?

Kido: S i te gusta la guerra si que es una gran noticia, solo hay un problema y es… QUE YO NO FORMO PARTE DE ESE GRUPO


	2. La gran noticia

EL NIÑO DEL PIJAMA DE RAYAS

CAPITULO 2

Me parece que debí haberle dicho eso a mi hermana…mira que alegrase de que nuestro Padre tenga más posibilidades de morir. Pero No en vez de eso dije lo que no debí haber dicho.

Kido: que bien –dijo sin emoción alguna- ¡hola Madre!- dijo fingiendo estar de lo mas feliz.

Madre de Kido: Vaya pareces contento seguro que te han contado la gran noticia.

Kido: Así es Madre, pero ¿adonde fue Padre?

Madre de Kido: Esta en el escritorio, quiere daros allí una buena noticia.

Sabiendo las opiniones que tienen las mujeres de las "buenas noticias", no quiero saber con que me encontrare

Kido: ¡genial! vayamos al escritorio.-dijo el chico fingiendo nuevamente aunque esta vez se le noto un cierto tono de preocupación.

Madre de Kido: Kido es normal que estés preocupado, pero piensa en tu padre…a el le hace muy contento el ascenso.

Kido: ¡LE HACE FELIZ ESTAR MAS INVOLUCRADO EN UNA TONTA GUERRA!-dijo cortando en seco a su madre y con sus bonitos ojos rojos cristalizados. Que su madre estuviera también contenta por eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso de su paciencia.

Haruna: No es tonta. Es necesaria.

Madre de Kido: Vayamos al escritorio.- recordó su madre para intentar apaciguar los aires de tormenta.

Kido y Haruna: Si, madre-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Una mas contenta que el otro.

Todos los componentes de la familia tomaron fuerzas y se dirigieron al escritorio.

Para allí encontrase con un hombre de rasgos militares muy presentes y ojos negros casi grises.

Kido: Hola padre me informaron de su asenso.-dijo el chico para cortar el incomodo silencio que había llegado a la habitación.

Padre de Kido: Hola hijos, Marie – dijo refiriéndose a su esposa-bien si ya saben lo del asenso es momento ya entonces de que le diga la siguiente buena noticia-empezó a decir rápido y con aire de superioridad.

Kido: ¿Y cual es esa buena noticia?-dijo Kido, aunque mas que para saber la noticia lo que quería era atrasarla.

Marie: deja a tu padre continuar-le regaño su madre al ver la intención de Kido.

Padre de Kido: como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran-dijo mirando mal a Kido-es que la siguiente noticia es que nos mudamos lejos de aquí-finalizo friamente.

Todos los oyentes: ¡QUEEEE!

Padre de Kido: partiremos mañana-dijo sin hacer caso a la sorpresa de su familia.


	3. Preguntas

CAPITULO 3

Padre de Kido: ¿alguna pregunta?

Kido: ¿adonde iremos?

Padre de Kido: Iremos a un campamento.

Kido: ¿Un campamento? No lo comprendo.

Padre de Kido: (con tono molesto)Si alguna vez me dejaras terminar las frases ya lo sabrías.

Elsie: No te enfades con el anda.

Padre de Kido: No me digas como criar a mis hijos.

Elsie: (enfadada) No te hablaba a ti, me refería a Kido.

Haruna se empezaba a enfadar de lo apartada que estaba de la situación. Para ella la guerra entre los berlineses y los judíos era de suma importancia. Ya que cuando tenía unos 6 años un judío mato a sus padres, después de algún tiempo en un orfanato, se había encontrado con Kido y un poco después la familia de Kido la adopto. Así que quería que todos los judíos se murieran. Un pensamiento no muy bonito para una niña de su edad, pero que compartía con su padre.

Haruna: ¿Y cuando partiremos?

Padre de Kido: (cambiando a un tono de voz más relajado) Partiremos mañana.

Kido: ¡¿MAÑANA?! Pero ¿porque tan pronto? Y aun… no me respondiste a mi pregunta.

Padre de Kido: Simplemente por trabajo y ya te dije que iremos a una base de control bastante amplia.

Kido: Dijiste campamento y yo no quiero ir a ninguna base militar.

Kido al contrario que su padre y su "hermana" consideraba ridícula la guerra en la que estaban metidos, incluso en los libros que leía había gente inventada con mas sentido común que las personas. Haruna le había contado de su historia cuando se conocieron, pero para el tenia que haber una buena razón para que una persona matara a los padres de la chica. Y esa razón jamás seria la guerra. Al igual que Haruna y su padre tomaban a los judíos como seres inmundos, a el y a su madre les parecía que eran persona como todas las demás viviendo una injusticia.

Elsie: (dulcemente) Niños vayan a sus cuartos que mañana hay que madrugar.

Haruna y Kido salieron de la habitación supuestamente a sus cuartos, pero Kido se volvió a la habitación en las que charlaban sus padres. Apoyo la oreja en la puerta y escucho, no hablaban de nada relevante simplemente su madre estaba intentando hacer cambiar de idea a su padre. Kido se iba hiendo de ahí considerando que se estaba arriesgando mucho para lo poco que conseguía. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la conversación le atrajo.

Elsie: No estarás pensando en traer a los niños ahí ¿verdad?

Padre de Kido: No les hará mal ver en que situación estamos.

Elsie: Pero en las bases suele haber campos de fuerza, no es un buen sitio para niños.

Padre de Kido: Tranquila, el campo esta muy lejos de la base.

Entonces si fue cuando Kido se fue hacia el cuarto de Haruna para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre lo que acababa de oír.

Kido entro al cuarto de Haruna sin llamar ni nada, entrar hacia esa habitación era entrar en el infierno para el: allí había muñecas a miles, pegatinas de unicornios y todo la habitación era rosa. La peor pesadilla para un chico.

Kido: Haruna- la niña se asusto no había oído que el había entrado-¿Qué es un campo de fuerza?

Haruna se sorprendió mas por aquella pregunta que por la silenciosa entrada de su hermano.

Haruna: Tengo una foto de uno mira.-Cogio una foto y se la enseño a Kido en ella se veía a mucha gente trabajando con camisetas a rayas y diferentes números en ellas.

Kido: ¿Por que usan pijama?


	4. Conociendo amores

CAPITULO 4

La familia Kido ya había salido hacia la base militar, nuestro protagonista estaba bastante confuso, le había preguntado a su hermana por que esos hombres que le enseño tenían ese extraño pijama. Y no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Pobre, para lo que el consideraba pijama para los de aquella fotografía es un traje de preso. Cuando llegaron a su destino les ayudo a bajar un niño de su edad bastante apuesto. Para su hermana claro el no era gay ni por asomo.

El chico les indico sus habitaciones que gracias a Dios no eran como las demás con montones de botones y maquinas extrañas que ni sabia ni quería saber para que servían.

-Oye- dijo Kido dirigiéndose a ese soldado.

-Vaya por fin te dignas a hablarme- le respondió con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Kido se enfado un poco, ya que si había algo que le tocara la vena del enfado era que le trataran de crió.- ¿Piensas hablarme?

Y ahora lo tomaba de tonto, ahora sabia muy bien que ese soldado y el no iban a llevarse muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto intentado disfrazar su cabreo.

- Me llamo…

El chico ya estaba en su habitación, le pareció una espacie de caja de color azul con una ventana, se acerco a ella a lo mejor podía convertidla en su vía de escape para así correr grandiosa aventuras a espaldas de su familia. Pero parecía que tendría que esperar un poco, la altura era demasiado grande. Entonces diviso a lo lejos una pequeña finca se fijo un poco mejor y vio unos niños con un pijama igual al que le había enseñado su hermana el día de antes. Se fue bajando las escaleras con mucho sigilo y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Los guardias estaban echándose la siesta así que no tuvo ningún problema para pasar entre ellos. Lo había decidido iría al llamado campo de fuerza y se haría amigo al menos de uno de esos chicos. Iba por el camino jugando a que era uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura que exploraba tierras lejanas de sus libros.

Al fin llego al dichoso campo y vio a un niño allí. Se acerco a el, le precia raro por llevar un pijama a esas horas del día pero "mejor acompañado por raros que estar solo" ese era el refrán o era al revés que mas daba de todos modos.

-HOLA-le dijo cuando estaban a penas a un metro de distancia.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron ambos chicos al misma vez.

-Yo soy Yuuto Kido ¿y tu eres..?

-Perdona yo soy ...


	5. Buscando respuestas

CAPITULO 5

-Yo soy Kido ¿y tu quien eres?-le dijo al chico extraño

-Me llamo Fudou.-le respondio.

-¿Fudo? Suena a fideo, que bien a mi me encanta la pasta y mi madre la cocina muy bien, aunque normalmente es nuestra criada la que la hace, que por cierto se llama Kino, me cae bien , pero papá dice que es solo una criada…- y asi Kido se fue alargando y alargando, hasta que noto que fideo no lo estaba escuchando.

-No me escuchas-dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Es que hablas mucho-se defendió el otro niño.

-¿Oye por que la valla eléctrica?- dijo Kido.

-Recién te das cuenta-le dijo Fudo con una gotita resbalándole al estilo anime.

-Pues si- le respondió Kido. Con eso Fudo no pudo más y se empezó a reír.

-Eres bastante entretenido-le dijo Fudo.

-Gracias… supongo- si Kido tu mejor supón.-¿Por qué llevas ese pijama?-pregunto con inocencia el niño. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Fudo se desvaneciera.

-No es un pijama y por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-pregunto Fudo para cambiar de tema.

-13 ¿y tu?-le respondió Kido.

-los mismos- le respondió Fudo.

Después de que Fudo le respondiera, su curiosidad le gano y empezó a hacerle preguntas sin parar algunas como "¿Por qué estas aquí?¿Por que tu tienes a tu lado muchos amigos para jugar?¿El numero de tu pijama… bueno lo que sea es para un juego?¿Por que eres calvo?¿En que trabaja tu padre?" esas y otras miles de preguntas mas le hacia a ese niño. Fudo empezó a responder a las primeras preguntas: por que soy judío, no son mis amigos,como mucho compañeros de trabajo, no es para indentificarse, ¡oye!No vayas tan suelto,que si tengo pelo, antes era relojero ahora hace botas. Después de esa avalancha de preguntas se pusieron a jugar, hasta que Kido se dio cuenta de que se hacia tarde. Así que se despidió de su nuevo mejor amigo y se dirigió hacia la base. Nada mas entrar su madre le pregunto donde había estado y después de mentirle diciendo que había estado leyendo y que por eso perdió la noción de la hora, su madre le dio un sermón de media hora. Se reunieron en la mesa del comedor para cenar. Kido se sorprendió un poco al ver al soldado de antes en la mesa.

-Hola Kido-le dijo el soldado.

-Hola Goenji-le respondió.

-No pareces muy contento de verme-le dijo para picarle Goenji.

-El no suele alegrase de ver a ciertas personas- respondio Haruna por Kido.

-Bueno, sigamos con la conversación.-dijo su padre para apaciguar los ánimos-¿Qué decías sobre tu padre?

-Nada, solo que era un profesor de lengua.-dijo Goenji

-Asi eso es interesante ¿y donde esta ahora?-pregunto esta vez Elsie.

-No lo se, no he contactado con el desde que me hice soldado-respondió Goenji.

-Asi y ¿por que no?-dijo el padre de Kido,poniendo en un aprieto al joven soldado.


	6. Amigo o algo mas

**Hola,siento no haber puesto las contis antes, pero es que tenia los examenes finales y tenia que estudiar mucho,tambien me castigaron sin ordenador y por eso tarde un esfuerzo para poner el siguiente capi mas rapido.**

**Capitulo 6**

Kido se levanto de su cama, lo que no se esperaba era ver a su lado a Fudo.

-Hola Fudo-dijo nada mas verlo-¿que haces tu aqui?-le pregunto unos minutos despues.

-Esto-le respondio el semi-calvo empezando amorderle la oreja y a desabrochar ls botenes de su pijama.

-¿Q...ue ha..ces?- dijo Kido entre gemidos.

-Kido me gustas..

Derepente el menor se cayo de la cama y al levantarse no vio a nadie y los botones de su pijama estaban abrochados, Kido se sorpredio y empezo a llamarlo en gritos.

Unos minutos despues vio que la puerta se abria y penso que podia ser el, pero para su decepcion era Haruna que al parecer venia enfadada por haberle fastidiado el sueño.

- ¿Quien es Fudo?-le pregunto al chico que se habia atrevido a despertarla a gritos.

-¿Fudo?No me suena-mintio Fudo era su amigo y de nadie ella ya estaba coqueteando mucho con el tal Goenji.

-No te hagas el tonto oi como lo llamabas a gritos-le reprocho su hermana, aquello ya empezaba a parecer un interrogatio.

-Fudo es... mi amigo imaginario-le respondio y su hermana se rio de el, bueno ya se lo imaginaba que haria eso, pero era decir que creeia en los amigos imaginarios o Haruna se chivaria de que se habia hecho amigo de alguien con ese extraño pijama de rayas.

-No sabia que seguias creeyendo en eso-se sigio burlando Haruna.

Kido por su parte intento sonranjarse recordando los momentos mas vergonsosos de su vida, como cuando levanto la mano en clase y llamo al profesor Madre. Aunque ninguno de los anteriores superaba el sueño que habia tenido hace uno instantes. Eso le basto para ponerse de lo mas rojo.

-Si hasta te sonrojaste-dijo Haruna-Kido- le dijo esta vez con un tono mas confidencial.

-¿Que?-pregunto algo temoroso Kido.

-Yo tambien tengo amigos imaginarios-le susuro en la oreja.

-¿En serio?-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

-No tonto-le respondio Haruna. Una pena habia perdido la opurtunidad de divulgalro.-¿Y como es tu amigito?

-El es bueno y me gusta mucho estar con el-le repondio diciendole la verdad, ademas esa era la unica descripcion que podia hacer para una persona como Fudo.

-Bueno me voy-dijo Haruna ya aburrida de burlarse de su mas entrar su hermana a su habitacion escucho como le regañaba a sus muñecas por haberse descolocado.Y aun asi Haruna se reia de el.


	7. Misterios

**Siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero en 1 de la eso siempre hay muchas cosas que hacer y si no es una es otra, bueno sin mas la conti**

Capitulo 7

Kido despues de que se marchara su hermana la tonta,empezo a pensar en aquel sueño y en su parte mas confusa era cuando le decia esas palabras:Te amo.

-Yo tambien.-dijo Kido sin pode se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, ¿como era tan tonto? Por mucho que quisiera a Fudo eso habia sido solo un sueño, no la realidad que era que Fudo solo lo queria como amigo.

Decidio pensar en alguna otra cosa... se le ocurrio una gran idea despues de unos 20 minutos pensando.

Kido povs

Papa hizo muy mal en traernos a un sitio tan horrible como este, asi que ...

Normal povs

Cogio un boligrafo y unos rotus de colores que le habia regalado su abuela en su ultimo cumpleaaños y se dirigio hacia el despacho de su cuarto al que se le estaba prohibido pasar.

Espero en una esquina cerca del cuarto, aque pasaran todos los no me venia nadie fue como si que se choco con alguien, miro hacia arriba, asustado por si era su padre.

No se trataba de Goenji.

-¿Que haces tu aqui renacuajo?-le pregunto con su molesto tono de superiodad a Kido.

-Eres casi de mi misma edad.-dijo molesto el verdad tenia razon Goenji solo le superaba por unos centimetros.

-En serio, pero te falta responderme.-le dijo Goenji, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ese chico en verdad le igualmente ese chico era simplemente un chico y deberia tenerle mas respeto, ya que se podia considerar asi mismo como un adulto.

-Mira eso-dijo el menor alarmado, Goenji miro hacia donde apuntaba el chico sin sospechar nada y al comprobar que no habia nada fuera de lo comun, se dio la vuelta encontradose con que Kido se habia ido.

-¿Como pude caer?-se lamento en voz baja el soldado, entoces se le encendio la bombilla, podia contarle sobre eso a al padre del chico...no demasiado infantil para el.

Mientras Kido ya llego al despacho-cuarto de su padre y despues de unos segundos abrio un poco la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, asi que no debia de haber nada en aquella habitacion.

Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, luego busquo el interruptor para encender la luz, cuando lo encontro, lo pulso.

Unos segundos despues de eso se arrepentio de haber querido ir a ese lugar.

La puerta se abrio por segunda vez ...

**en el proximo capitulo **

-¿Que ocurre?

-Tenemos que volver a casa de una vez

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

**Hasta la proxima conti**


End file.
